


Give Me Love

by tenchsbitch



Category: Lights Out (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Language, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: After sparring practice, you and Patrick offer to lock up the gym, but not without a break in the locker room.
Relationships: Lights/Reader, Patrick Lights Leary/Reader, Patrick/reader
Kudos: 2





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @/ tenchsbitch on tumblr

Patrick invited you to watch him spar at the gym. You sat on the bleachers, watching him throw punches and dodge hits. 

“So, what do you think y/n?” Johnny asked you with a smirk. 

“I think he looks good. And I think I don’t want him to get hurt, so you better make sure he’s ready for this fight.” You nudged Johnny in the ribs. 

“Hey, you know I will. And you know the Champ; he’s gonna be great. He’s got this fight in the bag. He’s gonna bring home pockets of cash for you.” 

You rolled your eyes. “You know I don’t care about the money, Johnny.” 

“Yeah, you say that now,” His phone rang. “But when he’s finally ready to settle down again, you’re gonna be thanking me for these fights when he buys you big ass diamond ring, huh?” He walked away speaking on his bluetooth. 

Your attention was averted back to Patrick in the ring. He bounced on his feet in the box. He was able to pin his opponent against the ropes, but was surprised by a left hook to the head. You flinched in your seat, but when you grew the strength to open your eyes again, he was ducking to avoid hits, and managed to throw a punch to the other guy’s gut and then kept swinging. Eventually, he fell on the ground and that was the end of the sparring match. 

Johnny was off of his call and waved you over to meet Patrick and him outside of the box. His dad was taking his gear off when you met up with them. “Hey, honey.” He pulled you in with his sweaty arm. 

“You looked great out there, Patrick.” You smiled and he kissed you on the forehead. 

“Hey, Dad and I are going to the diner. Wanna come?” Johnny said with a grin. 

Patrick’s grip on you tightened. “I’m gonna close up here. We’ll catch up with you there.” 

“Alright, see you champ, y/n.” Johnny said goodbye and walked his father out of the door. 

Soon the rest of the crowd left while you and Patrick cleaned up the gym. “I’m going to go shower.” Patrick told you from across the room. 

You nodded and continued collecting the laundry around gym. You picked up the sweaty towels and the crushed plastic water bottles that the jocks at the gym were too careless to dispose of properly. You tidied up the the big room and made sure to lock the office doors. You looked around the room, looking for anything you might have missed, but the job was done and Patrick was still in the locker room. You didn’t like being alone in the cold building, so you made the decision to go to the locker room with Patrick. 

You opened the heavy door and turned the corner just as Patrick shut the water off. The room was foggy and warm. Patrick turned the corner in a large white towel, running his hands through his damp hair. He opened his eyes and his body jerked. “Shit, I didn’t know you were back here.” His hand covered his heart. 

You bit your lip. “Sorry.” 

He smirked at your flustered state. “See something you like?” He laughed. Patrick proudly traipsed into the storage part of the locker room. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” You admitted with a small smile. 

His wet skin glistened under the fluorescent lights. You eyed his contoured body to the extension of the towel. The lights casted a shadow where you could see the outline of Patrick’s proud cock underneath the fabric. 

Patrick continued walking towards your distracted self. His fingers were still wrinkled from the shower and they felt cold against your face. His green eyes focused on your lips before he leaned in to kiss you. It was a long passionate kiss. One that left you breathless when he pulled away. His hands roamed the sides of your body in a greedy manner. “We’re supposed to meet Johnny.” You whispered. 

“I think they can manage without us for one night.” He mumbled with his lips still on your neck. “Unless…” He kissed up your jawline. “You really want to go?” 

He began to pull away from you when you didn’t give an answer, but you held onto his shoulders. “No. Stay.” 

Patrick smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He pressed his wet body against you. 

“You’re making me wet.” 

“That’s kind of the point.” He smirked. 

“That’s not what I meant.” You rolled your eyes at his childish humor. 

You quickly rid yourself of your shirt and pants, trying to even out the nakedness between you and Patrick. His hungry hands squeezed at your smooth, s/c skin. As he reached around your body to unhook your bra, your own hands fell down to pull the towel away. He let you feel his hard cock. You were able to pump his cock in your hand a few times, but once your thumb slipped over the tip, he pulled your hand away and pushed you against the cold lockers. He pinned your arms above your head with one hand, while the other squeezed at your breasts. He brushed his thumb over your hard nipple before pinching it between his thumb and index finger. He has a rhythm to his touches on your breasts, much like when he fights. It’s like a dance and he has to anticipate your next move, that’s how he knows to tighten his hold on your wrists next. 

“Please, let me touch you.” You whined. He doesn’t want to let you move yet. The weight of his body keeps you pinned against the lockers. 

“You should hear yourself.” He laughed. “You sound so desperate. Tell me. Who makes you feel this good?” 

Patrick’s hand left your breast and you felt the warm touch move your panties to the side. His hands felt your slick wet pussy and praised you for it. He added a finger to your wet hole and dipped a thumb down to wet it, before rubbing your clit. 

You sighed, “fuck.” Patrick attacked your mouth mid-moan. His tongue fought against yours. He released your wrists and your arms fell heavy to your side before reached to grab onto his back. When he pulled his head away to take a breath, you spoke. “I want to taste you.” You said it openly. 

This time, he didn’t stop you from reaching for his cock. “Go ahead, baby.” He said it carelessly, but his twitching cock gave away the excitement he really felt. 

He allowed you to sit on the metal bench while he stood in front of you. His cock stood inches away from you, eager to be touched. You stroked it before inching closer to him. He could feel your breath on the tip of his cock and you saw the precum form from the slit. You felt the veins pulsate under your touch. Your tongue swiped across the head of his cock, making Patrick shudder. You held onto his hips with on hand while the other continued to stroke him. Your lips finally connected with the stiff appendage and he let out a groan from deep inside of his throat. His hands tangled in your h/l h/c hair. He slowly pushed your head down farther on his cock. 

The tip of his cock touches the back of your throat. You’ve sucked his dick enough times that you don’t gag anymore, but your mouth still feels full. You can taste the salty skin on your tongue. 

You disconnected from his cock to catch your breath while you jerked him off. Before continuing, you raised his cock and licked on Patrick’s balls. He felt his knees buckle beneath him and held onto the lockers behind him to steady himself before finding his balance again. 

You spit on Patrick’s hard cock and took it back into your mouth. “Just like that.” Patrick encouraged. His cock twitched between your lips. Your tongue flicks across the tip inside your mouth. His grip is back in your hair and he pulls you in, holding you in place for a moment while your tongue is still licking at his shaft. “I love your mouth.” He said, looking down at your red face. “But I want to cum inside of you. Get up here.” He releases his grip and you stand to your feet. 

He turns you around, back to the metal lockers. He removed your panties and threw them back onto the bench. He took his wet cock in his hand and he felt the wetness of your cunt on the tip of his cock. You circled your hips, coating Patrick’s hard length. He pulled your legs up to latch around his middle and he easily slipped his tip inside of your hot cunt. He barely moved further. He felt so close already. He took a deep breath. 

Your pussy clenches around him. “Oh, shit.” He moaned. 

Patrick pushed his full cock in you. “Yes!” Your eyes tightened and you cried out. 

“Hey, eyes on me.” Patrick said with a harsh thrust. 

You struggled to keep your eyes open. You looked down to watch Patrick’s cock slam in and out of you only for him to lift your head back up for your eyes to meet his. He worked on sucking a hickey onto your neck. You arch your back and Patrick can hit places he couldn’t before. He varies his speed to keep from humming too quickly, but he doesn’t know how long he’ll last. 

He reaches a hand down to circle your swollen clit and you tighten around him. “Oh, god, yes. Lights.” You moan against his shoulder. 

“You okay?” 

You pant, “Unh, yes, god, keep going. Keep going. I’m almost there.” 

Patrick continues to draw circles around your clit, his fingers slip every other round from the wetness, but it’s still enough to get you close. You clutched onto his arms and head and your body stiffens against him as your orgasm came over you. Patrick rode it out, slowing his thrusts, but they were hard to control. 

“Cum inside me. Cum inside me.” You beg.

Patrick lost his rhythm and sped up his thrusts until he finally came deep inside of you. His cock twitched and long spurts of cum shot inside of you. You felt even more full. He stilled inside of you and caught his breath. 

“Patrick…” You sighed. “Can you uh, put me down now?” Your legs were in an uncomfortable position. 

“Oh, right, sorry.” He slowly lowered your legs to the floor. “Still feel like we should have gone for dinner?” 

You laughed, picking up your clothes, while Patrick opened up his locker for his own clothes. “Well, you definitely filled my appetite.” Patrick picked up his phone after getting dressed. He had 4 missed calls from his brother and 3 from his dad. He showed you the notifications. “What are you going to tell them?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “We changed our minds, I guess. Now, let’s get you home.” He pinched your ass as you walked out of the walker room in front of him. “I’m craving dessert.”


End file.
